


Letters

by leviathanmirror



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathanmirror/pseuds/leviathanmirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time after the Blight has ended, Warden Commander Amell gets a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

She slides the letter back into the drawer she keeps her few personal possessions in. There is just the one letter, on parchment smelling of unfamiliar spices and written in the stilted hand of someone who only learned the rudiments of writing in a second language. There are ink smudges, no matter how careful the writer was, and some she left as she trailed her fingers over the words.

The words were the most precious ever written. They meant nothing, could never have meant anything.

She couldn’t leave and he couldn’t stay. Whatever had existed between them during the Blight could only be in those harsh months that had seemed to go on endlessly. There had been no words then, only duty and a nebulous form of comfort that the others hadn’t been able to comprehend (except, perhaps, Dog). It had no name and as they parted ways, duty always foremost for both (and they couldn’t have understood each other half so well if it had been otherwise) they knew it never could be given one.

Still.

Still, she sits at her desk with parchment and ink before her and considers. Her words will mean no more than his but he didn’t write with the intention of changing the world. Neither did she.


End file.
